Rosas en la habitaciòn
by Michiru.Asami
Summary: Cuenta la leyenda que existe un hilo rojo atado en los meñiques de las personas destinadas a estar juntas, pase lo que pase ese hilo jamas podrá romperse; pero ¿que garantiza que tu y yo estemos atadas de ese hilo? si ni siquiera puedes mantener una promesa.
1. Prologo

_**Rosas en la habitación**_

 _ **Prologo**_

Sus zapatos pisaron el asfalto, los tacones resonaban a cada paso que daba, incluso sobre salían del barullo de las personas que a prisa trataban de salir de la multitud, tomo sus equipaje el cual era muy poco limitándose a dos valijas color negras con llantitas, estaban tan ligeras que ella misma podía manipularlas a su antojo, paso por la sala de espera, recorrió los grandes pasillos y al fin pudo notar el sol que iluminaba aquel cielo, camino hacia donde los taxis esperaban a ser abordados y tomo un gran trago de aire, aire de ciudad natal, después de 6 años volvía a pisar el suelo que algún día la había visto partir, envuelta en lagrimas, llena de recuerdos y con una promesa en puerta, una promesa que no sabría si cumpliría.

-Buenas tardes ¿taxi?- le ofreció un hombre al ver que la chica no se movía y estaba obstruyendo la fila para tomar un vehículo.

Ah…Si, si-entro al auto y se recargo en el asiento, saco de su bolso un espejo y vislumbro su rostro, perfecto como el de una muñeca de porcelana, sus ojos azules brillaban con el resplandor de un lucero, algunos mechones aguamarina se podían colar en el diminuto reflejo de aquel espejo tocador.

-¿A dónde la llevo señorita?- la chica miro al chófer por el conductor y dudo un poco en responder.

-amm bueno… ¿existe algún hotel que pueda recibirme sin reservación?- sonrío un poco apenada a tal petición, el chófer dudo un poco.

Va ser un poco difícil es temporada de vacaciones, pero puedo llevarla algunos hoteles y así buscar una habitación.-

-Gracias, que amable…es solo que el venir aquí no fue planeado.- el auto se puso en marcha, saliendo del aeropuerto.

 **XXX**

Pero que desfachatez de cancelar así como así y de último momento, uff y yo hasta cambie todas las sabanas y deje el cuarto oliendo a rosas…-hablo una chica castaña de ojos verde esmeralda, mientras miraba un libro en lo que parecía una recepción.

Ya… ¿cancelo un cliente?- hablo una rubia que entraba con una tanda de toallas limpias.

si, y no es que me queje pero ya había echo cuentas y este mes no íbamos a estar tan apretadas en los gastos, saben era como la primera vez que íbamos a tener lleno este hotel-hablo la castaña resoplando y haciendo que unos mechones de su cabello se levantaran.

Bueno te entiendo Mako…pero ¿Qué esperabas? Estamos en un hotel en donde cada una cuadra hay otro hotel mucho mejor, no importa con cobrar barato- Makoto sonrío un poco cabizbaja y miro a su rubia amiga quien intentaba ayudarla.

Gracias Mina, que linda eres, pero bueno iré por Rei, que ella se quede en la recepción y yo iré a preparar la comida y Minako asegúrate que esas toallas lleguen rápido a su destino- la castaña se retiro del lugar y la rubia tomo su carga de toallas y se adentro al elevador.

XXX

Abrió sus ojos y voltio a su alrededor, se había quedado dormida en el trabajo, suspiro para si misma y se quedo viendo el techo café del diminuto cuarto que la rodeaba;

Hay Haruka, espero que realmente nadie se de cuenta- miro su celular y vio que no tenia ninguna llamada perdida, se levanto adolorida de estar tanto tiempo sentada en aquella dura silla y salio del cuarto de servicio, camino un poco por la entrada del hotel y vio como un auto se estacionaba rápidamente, se quedo mirando y sonriendo acomodo su uniforme masculino y espero al nuevo cliente, pero su sonrisa duro muy poco, la sangre se le helo al ver a la mujer que bajaba, dio media vuelta y paso apresuradamente la recepción.

Haruka…que bueno que te veo por que Makoto quiere que…-la morena que estaba en la recepción solo atino a no terminar su frase al ver como la rubia se marchaba sin ni siquiera tomarla en cuenta.

Te estoy…-pero la morena voltio al frente y miro como una aguamarina llegaba hasta el escritorio que ocupaba.

Hola, ¿tendrán alguna habitación disponible? la que sea, yo realmente necesito una, estoy aquí de improviso…-se excuso la mujer recién llegada, la morena recepcionista abrió un gran libro y miro la lista-

Mmm, bueno hay una habitación cancelada ¿podrías permitirme confirmar la información?-Rei tomo el teléfono y se voltio un poco hablando en voz baja, la aguamarina por su parte miraba alrededor rogando en silencio que pudieran tener algo para ella.

Listo, tengo…solo una habitación…es la siute-hablo Rei un poco apenada al solo poder ofrecer la habitación más cara que tenia el hotel

Oh si, no no importa la que sea cual sea- Michiru entrego su tarjeta de crédito, millones de ideas cruzaron por su mente-

¡ESPERA!- la morena se sobre salto al ver como la peliverde arrebataba la tarjeta de crédito de sus manos.

Perdon, perdón, olvide que esa tarjeta esta saturada, pagare en efectivo una semana por lo pronto, pero realmente no se cuanto me quedare aquí, solo iré a pagar el taxi y regreso- la morena asintió levemente a las palabras de la peliverde-

Claro Srita- Michiru corrió por la recepción, la rubia que antes había huido salio al ver como la chica se marchaba.

Haruka que bueno que estas aquí, esas son sus maletas ¿puedes llevarlas a la suite?-

La rubia asintió y rápidamente tomo las valijas sin decir nada.

 **XXX**

¿Se fue?-sus ojos azules se abrieron de par en par, se dejo caer al sofá y su larga cabellera negra cayo por el brazo del asiento hasta llegar al suelo-

Si, y ni siquiera se llevo todas sus cosas, solo tomo muy poca ropa, la mayoría vestidos y toda su ropa interior, su cartera, 4 pares de zapatos, sus joyas y por su puesto su violín- el chico tumbado en el sofá suspiro y miro al techo-

¿y tienes idea a donde se fue?- miro a la persona que tenia enfrente, vio como suspiro y bajo la cabeza-

Lo sabia…-el pelinegro sonrío de lado y cerrando los ojos- no pienso cancelar nada solo por ir a buscarla.

 **XXX**

Se dejo caer en la cama aspirando el olor a rosas que se esparcía sobre todo el cuarto, las cortinas se movían con la brisa fresca, era medio día y ella estaba en la cama por primera vez en tanto tiempo relajada, disfrutando del momento y sonriendo sin temer, sin imaginarse lo que este nuevo inicio le tenia preparado y aun muy dentro de ella sabia que tendría que elegir entre ser fuerte o resignarse a vivir bajo el yugo del error mas grande de su vida.

 **Notas del Autor:** Hola a todos ¿aun se usan notas de autor? Espero que si por que es en donde más me divierto, se que eh dejado mucho esto de la escritura, hace tres años que no entro a esta cuenta, fue en mayo del 2014 que finalizo Contra Corriente una historia que me hizo sentir viva y hoy regreso sonriendo y con muchas ganas de poder volver a encontrarnos y envolvernos en una lectura que les prometo les provocara una montaña rusa de emociones. El titulo es un poco soso pero es muy importante para el desarrollo de la historia, me atrevo a subir este fic sin tener un capitulo escrito, no como contra corriente que tenia varios adelantados. Sin más que decir agradezco por adelantado todos sus comentarios y espero esta historia sea de su agrado.


	2. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

**Rosas en la Habitación**

Capitulo I

 _¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _¿Quieres Andar Conmigo?_

 _Hay Tanto que quiero contarte,_

 _Hay tanto que quiero saber de ti,_

 _Ya podemos empezar poco a poco cuéntame ¿que te trae por aquí?_

¿No piensas esperar a que use su tarjeta?- hablo un chico de cabello castaño mientras miraba como su hermano empacaba su maleta molesto.

Tenia un compromiso con nosotros, tenemos fechas vendidas, prometimos un buen regreso, no puede irse como una niña chiquita ¿o si?-musito el peliblanco con su mirada verde esmeralda, mas furioso que nunca.

Yaten ¿A dónde piensas ir? No tiene idea a donde fue, es mas tal vez aun sigue en el país y tú ya quieres reservar avión-trato de calmarle su hermano.

Llame a algunos fotógrafos, pero dicen que no la han visto por ningún lado, marque con una amiga que trabaja en el aeropuerto y dice que no hay ningún boleto registrado a su nombre y no recuerda haberla visto-hablo Seiya con su teléfono en mano.

Busca quien registro un violín como equipaje-hablo yaten dejándose caer en el sofá, Taiki el hermano mayor de los tres, tomo a Yaten de los hombros y comenzó a masajearlos intentando calmarlo.

Yatencito, yatencitodisculpa que lo repita pero, te lo dije, yo te dije que Michiru era un alma libre, que era muy raro que tuviese un compromiso así contigo, es comprometida en el trabajo y los estudiospero yo siempre sentí algo raro en ella-Yaten refunfuño molesto pues su hermano tenia razón, el siempre le vivía advirtiendo que hurgara en el pasado de la aguamarina-

Regresòel río se ha estancado en casa-hablo Seiya guardando su celular- ahora que ya sabes donde esta ¿vas a ir por ella?- Yaten negó con la cabeza abajo, mientras pensaba una y mil formas de llegar contra la chica que había escapado.

Nono por ahora, se donde esta solo es cuestión de que me entere en donde exactamente esta y cuando este seguro llegare tranquilamente suponiendo que nada paso, por que estoy seguro que es lo que menos espera.

 **XXX**

Veamos no pienso utilizar la tarjeta, no hasta que realmente sea necesario, si cuido mi capital físico, puedo vivir por dos meses, eso si en clase promedio, Michiru no mas ropa de marca, no mas maquillaje MAC aunque no son tan buenos, en findebo visitar y comprar en lugares donde nunca antes eh comprado ni nade espera verme, tengo que conseguir un trabajo y bueno cuando todo eso este listo tomare el teléfono y boom romperé todo tipo de relación con esos tres- la aguamarina estaba sentada en la cama con una libreta en mano, lentes para leer y un bolígrafo que sostenía con la boca. Llamaron a la puerta tres veces, la chica levanto su mirada y suspiro.-

Adelante- dijo levantándose de la cama y arreglando su cabello, la puerta se abrió y aquella mirada verde olivos se cruzo con la recién llegada; las olas del mar revoloteaban con el viento que abrió la ventana de golpe haciendo que las cortinas y la bata de la chica se movieran al ritmo de una lenta danza, sus corazones palpitaban ¿acaso esto estaba pactado? ¿El destino se burlaba de ella o le daba una escapatoria? ¿Era su recompensa?, la tensión comenzó a sentirse entre ambas, se sonrieron la una a la otra.

¿Supongo que es el servicio a cuarto?-la rubia la miro nuevamente, rogaba por no perder el control, era ella misma no había ningún cambio tal vez su cabello estaba mas largo y era unos centímetros mas alta, pero seguía siendo aquella sirena que la volvía loca, pero no podía dejarse llevar por sus bajos instintos, este era un nuevo encuentro y la vida las ponía en puestos difíciles, ella una princesa que podía pagar una suite por noche sin ni siquiera importarle lo caro que salía y por supuesto ella, la chica becada quien tenia que trabajar arduamente para poder terminar sus estudios y así alcanzar su sueño. Las cosas no habían cambiado para nada ni iban a cambiar, podría encontrarle en mil vidas y en esas mil vidas ella seguiría siendo una estrella inalcanzable.

Si esta aquí todo lo que ordeno ¿desea algo mas?- hablo educadamente y dejo la bandeja sobre una pequeña mesa.

No por ahora Tenoh ¿verdad? Haruka Tenoh, la chica que era muy buena deportista en Mugen Gakuen ¿cierto?- la aguamarina estaba feliz de encontrar a alguien que conociera, pues al llegar noto que todo había cambiado y en cierto modo tenia miedo de no poder subsistir en aquel lugar que aunque era su casa no tenia idea de cómo comenzar.

Si, es un gusto volver a encontrarla- no quería hablar un segundo mas, su corazón se aceleraba a cada palabra, aun le gustaba y no podía negarlo, solo quería salir corriendo de ahí como cuando la vio llegar a recepción.

Me alegra encontrar a alguien conocido aquí, recién llegue y me sentía tan perdida-la aguamarina camino para acercarse a la rubia y abrazarla pero esta retrocedió dos pasos-

Señorita Kaioh, si no necesita nada mas, me retirotengo trabajo que hacer-la rubia dio media vuelta dejando a la chica con los brazos tendidos, la puerta se cerro tras ella y Michiru suspiro viendo la bandeja.

Yo no sé como pude haberla lastimado, éramos amigas, no tan cercanas pero buenas amigas

 **XXX**

Tenoh ¿esta noche que vas a hacer?-la miro Rei mientras se llevaba un pedazo de sandia a la boca.

Pues tengo una cita-la rubia dio un sorbo a su jugo de naranja y miro como las presentes se quedaban anonadas mirándola con curiosidad.

¿Qué?-dijo a la reacción de todas las chicas.

No es que es raro, bueno nono es raro que tengas una cita pero esta vez te escuchaste tan seria-hablo Makoto mientras veía a la rubia pidiéndole mas información con la mirada.

No les voy a decir nada mas, hasta que todo sea realmente serio ¿si?-Rei y Makoto bajaron la cabeza negando todo

¿Minako tu que opinas? ¿Verdad que debe decirnos todo?-la chica rubia quien portaba un lazo en su cabeza el cual combinaba con su uniforme blanco, se mantenía callada mientras comía lentamente el desayuno su cara estaba roja, mas roja que la ensalada de sandia y fresas que estaba en el centro de aquella pequeña mesa en donde todos los días, se reunían a desayunar, comer y algunas veces hasta a cenar.

¿Todo bien Minako?-musito Makoto mirando a su amiga, la rubia asintió con la cabeza sin voltear a verlas.

¡NO PUEDE SER!-grito Rei emocionada parándose de la mesa- Ustedes dos están saliendo, ustedes dos estánDios Mio-la morena volvió a sentarse después de dar dos vueltas sobre su eje mientras mantenía la mano en su frente mostrando asombro.

Chicasesta..mosconociendonos...mejor es todo..-al fin hablo la rubia quien suspiro de alivio levantando la cabeza.

Me alegro por las dos pero ¿Minako?..no sabia eso de ti, además la promesa que hicimos ¿la recuerdan?, nadie se iba a emparejar entre nosotras por que podemos lastimarnos-Makoto termino su jugo y negó con la cabeza.

Yo te prometo Makoto-mamà que cuidare a su hija Minako mas que a mi propia vida-hablo la rubia levantándose de al silla y acercándose a Minako-

¿Quieres ser mi novia?-le dijo a la rubia quien asintió sonrojada, Makoto y Rei miraban estupefactas y sin respirar-

Que bonitohacen muy linda pareja-dijo Rei aplaudiendo, Makoto solo asintió y comenzó a recoger la mesa-

Espero que ninguna de las dos se lastime, si me disculpan hay mucho que lavar y comenzar a hacer la comida para los huéspedes-todas vieron cuando la chica salio sin mirar atrás, Rei solo miro a sus amigas y sonrío.

Oh debe estar triste por que de seguro piensa que ustedes se van a casar e irse de aquíy recuerden que ella esta ahorrando para estudiar gastronomía-hablo la morena excusando a su amiga.

Claro que no nos iremos de aquí, aunque nos casemos seguiremos ayudando en el Hotel, ayudando a Mako y todo eso-Minako hizo una mueca al escuchar la sentencia de ahora su rubia novia y asintió levemente a sus palabras.

Bueno a trabajar que hay mucho que hacer hoy ah y por cierto Muchas Felicidades-volvió a decir la morena quien se puso en pie y salio rápidamente dejando solas a la nueva pareja.

¿Por qué lo hiciste?...creo que fue demasiado apresurado ¿no crees?-Minako se levanto y comenzó a limpiar la mesa con un pedazo de tela.

Ohbueno yo de todos modos pensaba pedírtelo esta nochepero puedes terminarme hoy si así lo quieres-hablo la rubia acomodando las sillas, Minako termino de limpiar y se puso frente a la rubia, miro sus ojos y se perdió en ellos, Haruka no perdió tiempo alguno y se acerco lentamente a ella, había milímetros entre sus bocas, milímetros que fueron destruidos por Minako quien termino uniendo sus labios en un besos el cual estuvo ahí por 3 segundos, ambas se separaron y se quedaron ahí contemplándose la una a la otra, contándose toda su vida atreves de sus miradas, Minako sonrío y asintió levemente.

Te prometo que no te lastimare, que te protegeré y daré mi vida por ti si es así necesario-Haruka recargo a Minako hacia su pecho quien solo asintió a las palabras que la rubia le ofrecía.

 **XXX**

Termino de vestirse y se miro al espejo, se recogió su cabello verde en una coleta, miro su color azul rey que combinaba con la blusa aqua que termino de abotonar hasta el busto, suspiro y volvió a mirarse una vez mas, pero el sonido del celular la saco de sus pensamientos; Corrió a la cama y tomo el móvil cautelosamente miro el identificador de llamada y dejo que la llamada se perdiera.

Yaten- hablo en voz baja, apago el celular, saco la memoria y tiro el móvil a la basura.

Bueno seguramente hoy estoy de suerte y encontrare un trabajo- tomo su bolsa y salio del cuarto, camino por el largo pasillo saludando a quienes veía y fue cuando en la recepción la volvió a ver, sonreía mientras hablaba con algunos huéspedes. Siempre tan peculiar vistiendo como chico y esta vez no era la excepción, un smoking color gris hacia juego con un pequeño sombrero que mantenía puesto, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco a ella saludándola.

Hola Haruka-grito animosa mientras apresuraba el paso, la rubia miro a la chica que se aproximaba a ella y sonrío tratando de parecer lo más normal.

Buen día Señorita Kaioh ¿Cierto?- Makoto quien pasaba por ahí se acerco sin disimulo alguno.

¿Ustedes dos se conocen?-dijo llamando la atención de las dos chicas quienes solo se sonreían la una a la otra.

Ehh siiba en el colegio con Haruka, Mi nombre es-pero no pudo terminar su frase al ver que la castaña recién llegada la interrumpía de golpe.

Se quien eres, Michiru Kaioh la concertista ¿Qué haces aquí?, bueno es decirque halago que hayas escogido este hotel para hospedarte, debo decirte que muchas veces ponemos tu música para ambientar el lugar- Michiru asentía levemente a los halagos de la castaña quien hablaba tan rápido que no era fácil interrumpirla y tampoco era la intención de la chica pero realmente llevaba prisa y lo que menos deseaba era ser reconocida.

Makose que estas feliz pero creo que la señorita tiene prisa-interrumpió la rubia, la castaña se sonrojo al instante y asintió levemente-

Muchas gracias por elegirnos-dijo Makoto al sentirse avergonzaba por la escena que había provocado, la aguamarina sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

Para nada, este lugar es precioso, solo me gustaría que buenono se divulgara que estoy aquí, no vengo por trabajo-dijo algo apenada, la castaña asintió levemente-

Claro claro, por cierto Haruka es chofer de aquí-Makoto jalo un poco del brazo a la rubia quien sonrío tontamente- Ella puede ayudarte a desplazarte por la ciudad si es necesario.

Ah si es justo lo que buscaba, si no hay algún inconveniente necesito salir a algunos lugares-Michiru sonrio apenada a tal ofrecimiento y al verse forzada a aceptarlo pues en su situación el poder desplazarse en auto sin llamar la atención le venia de perlas.

Bueno yo tengo cosas que hacer y de nuevo muchas gracias Michiru-la castaña solto a haruka y se alejo de ahí inmediatamente, la rubia suspiro y comenzó a caminar hasta la puerta acto seguido Michiru la siguió en silencio llegaron hasta el auto que esperaba por ser abordado, Michiru entro en el asiento trasero sin esperarse a que la rubia le abriese la puerta, ya estando acomodadas Haruka enfoco el retrovisor en donde se encontró con la mirada azul de la chica.

Espero disculpes a Makoto es la primera vez que alguien famoso se hospeda aquí y bueno tampoco tenemos tantos clientes y para ella esto es muy importante-hablo la rubia excusando a su amiga.

No hay problema, pero es importante que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, me sorprendió un poco que no me recibieras como tú amiga-Sonrío apenada a tal comentario, la rubia encendió el auto y negó con la cabeza.

Bueno es que no sabia que eras concertista...a decir verdad no sabia que eras una figura publica-puso el auto en marcha y mientras salía de la zona vio como la aguamarina suspiro melancólicamente mientras miraba por la ventana, en cierto modo se veía algo triste o será acaso que su comentario fue tan cruel como para ponerla así.

¿A dónde vamos?-dijo sacándola de sus pensamientos, la chica la miro un poco asustada y sus ojos ya estaban inundados de lagrimas.

Oh bueno a un centro comercial que no sea muy transitadopor favor- hablo Michiru volviéndose a perder en la ventana dejando que sus lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas, lagrimas que ni siquiera ella sabia por que estaban ahí, pero estaba segura que iban a ser las ultimas en un largo tiempo.

 **Notas de la Autora**

Hola!!!!! Realmente me siento muy contenta de haber regresado y me da mucho gusto ver tantos reviews en tan solo la introducción de esta nueva aventura, muchas gracias y perdón por la demora pero no tengo internet de echo estoy subiendo este capitulo desde mi celular con la app, estoy tan comprometida que no quiera que exista excusa alguna para actualizar. La historia esta un poco pesada al principio pero les prometo que desde el siguiente capitulo voy a hacer drama, por que sin drama no seria un fic mio, en cuanto a la nueva parejita que hay aquí espero que les guste por que la verán por un largo tiempo. Eh estado recibiendo comentarios acerca de De tu Propio chocolate historia en colaboración con Mars de Fuego, créanme que estoy haciendo todo lo posible por retomarla y poder hacer que mars la retome también pero necesitamos un poco mas de tiempo para decidir que se hará con ella, gracias por estar al pendiente y me despido con muchos besos submarinos


	3. Echando Raices

**Rosas en la Habitación**

 **Capitulo II**

 **Echando Raíces**

" _Tu me quieres pero yo te amo_ _  
_ _Esa es la verdad_ _  
_ _Tu presencia aquí me esta matando_ _  
_ _Sentirte a la mitad_ _  
_ _Me eh cansado de intentar y no lograr_ _  
_ _Que te vuelva a enamorar_ _"_

Había pasado casi 3 meses desde que la aguamarina llego a su ciudad natal y trataba aun de adaptarse pero ¿Cómo pasar de ser una persona famosa a una don nadie? Y ocultar su identidad había sido cada vez más difícil, una vez la reconocieron en una biblioteca dio algunos autógrafos y se retiro en cuanto escucho que la prensa venia, esto de esconderse ya no le estaba gustando y tenia que comenzar a idear un plan por que su dinero estaba expirando al igual que su paciencia.

¿Por qué me metí en esto? Si tan solo le hubiera dicho que si a todo y no me hubiera retado…pero es que es el quien no puede vivir sin mi-la aguamarina miraba por la ventana al balcón, veía como algunas personas caminaban despreocupadas sin esconderse de nada ni nadie suspiro un poco y escucho el ruido de la puerta, voltio indiscretamente y vio entrar a Makoto con un juego de sabanas.

Lo siento, no sabia que estabas aquí-hablo la castaña apenada, la aguamarina negó con la cabeza y se acerco tomando las sabanas.

Yo las cambio si gustas…-Makoto dudo un poco en entregarle el paquete pero al final asintió, miro como la aguamarina comenzó a cambiar las sabanas.

Michiru yo me preguntaba si bueno…es decir eh visto que evitas el contacto con muchas personas y buscas que no te reconozcan y bueno no es muy normal en los artistas esa actitud.-termino la castaña con un poco de dificultad para expresar su idea, Michiru voltio a verla, termino de tender la cama y se sentó en ella.

Bueno, no tengo problemas con nadie eso te lo aseguro, si no te sientes a gusto de que este aquí puedo irme-Makoto negó con la cabeza

No no, es solo que comprendo que no quieras que invadan tu privacidad, que los fans te agobien o algo así pero ¿ya es mucho tiempo no?-La aguamarina asintió levemente-

Estoy de vacaciones…buscando una vida "normal" simplemente me gustaría que se olviden de mi es decir…solo por un tiempo poder volver a salir a las calles sin que nadie se fije en mi-sus ojos se cristalizaron un poco y se dejo caer en la cama mirando al techo-

Lo siento, creo que no debí haberme entrometido, yo iré a…limpiar las demás habitaciones…si necesitas algo..-pero la castaña salio rápidamente del cuarto al ver a la aguamarina derramar las primeras lagrimas.

 **XXX**

Minako miro como su rubia amante comenzaba a vestirse, rodó por la cama para quedar cerca de Haruka.

¿Te vas tan pronto?...yo aun tengo mucha energía-hablo seductoramente avanzando mas hacia la rubia y dejándose caer en sus piernas, Haruka la miro y sonrío acaricio su rostro.

Tengo que trabajar preciosa, a veces eres muy exigente en tus caprichos ¿lo sabias?-Minako frunció el seño, se reincorporo y se sentó en la cama cruzándose de brazos.

¿Trabajar? Hello….hoy nos dieron el día libre por cumplir nuestro noviazgo, anda regresa a la cama-Se colgó del cuello de la rubia y pego su cuerpo desnudo al de ella, comenzó a besar su cuello, Haruka lanzo un suspiro y se levanto de golpe, Minako cayo pesadamente en la cama.

Michiru me espera dentro de una hora y ya voy tarde-termino de abrocharse el pantalón, voltio a ver a Minako y la encontró mirando hacia la ventana del cuarto de aquel departamento que compartía con la rubia.

Oye…-Haruka se coloco su camisa y se sentó junto a Minako-

Enserio discúlpame, pero es difícil pagar el alquiler y las cosas que necesitamos con el sueldo del hotel y Michiru me paga como chofer-Minako negó las palabras de Haruka y suspiro molesta-

Si tan famosa es y tanto dinero tiene ¿Por qué no busca a otro chofer? ¿Por qué tiene que pasar tanto tiempo contigo?-Haruka se levanto de la cama dispuesta a no caer en los juegos de Minako, desde que Michiru comenzó a pagarle por trabajos extras Minako lo único que hacia era cuestionar el por que Michiru le pagaba y hacia escenas de celos bobas y escandalosas que a la rubia le desagradaban.

Mina, escúchame estoy cansada de esto, tus celos son enfermizos y tontos, si no estas segura de que te amo y si no estas segura de todo, la puerta esta abierta-Haruka tomo las llaves de su auto y salio del lugar molesta; Minako se levanto, acercándose al closet en donde se encontraba la ropa, busco entre algunas bolsas y saco un móvil, lo miro y entonces recordó como lo encontró.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Si no se preocupen yo voy a limpiar las habitaciones-hablo la rubia mientras subía por le ascensor, llego hasta el pent house y entro encontrándolo solo, comenzó a limpiar y vio como en el bote de basura se encontraba el equipo celular, lo tomo mirando a ambos lados y lo guardo en su bolsa, no pensaba decirle a nadie, tal vez lo vendería o algo así ¿Qué tal si ni siquiera funcionaba? Era muy lógico esta última opción si el móvil estaba en la basura.

Esa noche la rubia encendió el celular y pudo leer las conversaciones de los sms, no había fotos ni música, solo la información que se encontraba en la tarjeta sim, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver como el celular comenzaba a sonar.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Encendió de nuevo el celular y suspiro tomando valor, entro a la lista de contactos y vio aquel numero, dudo un poco en si lo que estaba haciendo era lo correcto, pero sin pensarlo comenzó la llamada

¿Halo?-se escucho rápidamente desde la bocina

Hola soy yo…Minako

 **XXX**

Disculpa la demora-hablo la rubia mientras Michiru se acomodaba en el asiento de copiloto, la aguamarina negó con la cabeza y le sonrío-

No te preocupes, hoy iremos a comprar pintura, pinceles y algunos lienzos, sucede que en la clase que doy hay muchas personas que no cuentan Con el dinero suficiente para el material y no quiero que se queden sin clase-Haruka miro al frente y encendió el auto, suspiro un poco y mientras lo ponían en marcha comenzó ha hablar tomando a la chica por sorpresa-

Entonces…si tienes tanto dinero ¿Por qué estas trabajando? Es decir, por que no vuelves a esa vida de superestrella de la que todos hablan ¿Por qué te escondes de la prensa?-Michiru sonrío un poco mirando hacia la ventana.

Vaya…al final de todo te animaste a preguntarlo…todo a su tiempo, no es que no confíe en ti es solo que aun duele contarlo-el celular de la aguamarina comenzó a sonar, miro el numero y frunció el seño, dejo perder la llamada e inmediatamente llego un mensaje del mismo numero que intentaba contactarla, lo abrió y su sangre se helo, sus ojos grandes y azules desataban temor y su boca entre abierta solo pudo balbucear.

¿Cómo…me encontró?- Haruka quien hizo alto en un semáforo la miro de reojo y observo como su acompañante se encontraba en estado de schok, decidió aparcar en un lugar cercano.

¿Todo bien Srita Kaioh?- la aguamarina voltio a verla negando con la cabeza una y otra vez-

Necesito…un favor…Haruka el favor màs grande del mundo-dijo esto mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla, ¿fue inercia acaso? Pero la mano de la rubia se poso en la mejilla de la chica limpiando aquellas gotas de cristal que salían de sus ojos.

Por su puesto- dijo alejándose un poco al ver como su corazón se aceleraba, sentía algo en el estomago que no podía explicarse y aquella necesidad de protegerla regresaba, como ayer, como la semana pasada como hace años en que la vio por ultima vez.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

La miraba como revoloteaba en las olas sonreía al verla como una niña, se acerco a ella y logro abrazarla por algunos segundos

¡Haruka si llegaste!-dijo la aguamarina dejándose abrazar por aquella chica, se recargo en su pecho y miro al horizonte-

¿Qué tenias que decirme?-comenzó la rubia- por que yo también tengo algo muy importante que comunicarte- la aguamarina la tomo de la mano y la guío hasta la orilla, ambas se sentaron mirando hacia la puesta de sol que estaba próxima a comenzar, todo estaba tan tranquilo, aquella atmosfera que las envolvía, las hacia sentirse seguras, pero era una lastima que esa misma atmosfera, esa misma escena, provocara sentimientos tan distintos en aquellas dos chicas que parecían conectadas la una a la otra.

Bueno, yo comienzo, amm veras a mi Papá lo promovieron y entonces tendrá un mejor puesto de trabajo-miro a la rubia que la acompañaba y le sonrío de una manera extraña-

Así que conseguí un traslado en la escuela de música y me voy a París-termino la aguamarina sonriendo ampliamente, por su parte la rubia la miro un poco asombrada, su mano que se encontraba en su bolso apretó fuertemente una cajita que llevaba-

¿Y no te da gusto?-Haruka negó con la cabeza luego volvió su mirada al mar y después a ella.

No no, claro que si me da gusto es solo que fue una noticia muy...me tomo por sorpresa vaya-dijo tratando de articular las palabras correctas, miro como la chica estaba siendo iluminada por aquel cielo rojizo y suspiro, estaba tan hermosa y ahora se encontraría tan lejos.

Quería contártelo por que, a pesar de que hace poco somos amigas, eres muy importante para mí; además me voy esta misma noche.-Haruka abrió grandemente sus ojos y saco su mano del pantalón dejando ahí la cajita que la acompañaba, tomo las de Michiru y trato de darle la sonrisa mas grande que pudiese existir, la aguamarina derrochando felicidad la miro también sonriendo

Oh es verdad Haruka tu también tienes algo que decirme ¿Qué es?-La rubia agacho la mirada sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Ah bueno es que…califique para la universidad, ¿recuerdas que no quería hacerlo por el dinero?, bueno hice el examen y me informe sobre las becas y entonces me di cuenta que si entro al equipo de atletismo puedo obtener una, así que no me quedare sin universidad-La aguamarina se abalanzo sobre la rubia, quedando ambas tiradas en la arena, Michiru arriba, Haruka abajo, parecía una típica escena de amor en donde sus labios se unirían pero no fue así, simplemente se miraron la una a la otra, Michiru sonrío y movió su cabeza de lado.

Gracias por ser mi amiga Haruka, prometo enviarte muchos mail y fotos y postales y muchas cosas-Haruka sonrío también y se quedo ahí contemplándola, odiándose por no habérselo dicho, aguantándose las ganas de llorar por que estaba màs que claro se había enamorado de su mejor amiga y ella no sentía lo mismo, ella solo la quería como eso, como hermana, como decirle que estaba locamente enamorada de ella si Michiru jamás había mostrado algún indicio de quererla como algo mas, que tonta había sido.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

 **XXX**

Vaya vaya ¿A dónde vas?- dijo Taiki al ver como su hermano estaba apunto de salir con una maleta.

Voy por Michiru, afortunadamente, tuve mis contactos para encontrar en donde esta, se en que hotel se hospeda y todo lo referente para traerla de regreso, así que voy a Japón y yo creo que en dos días estaré aquí.-Yaten abrió la puerta de la casa que compartía con sus hermanos, dio un paso afuera y sintió como una brazo lo aprisionaba.

Tranquilito hermano ¿Cómo la vas a convencer de que vuelva?, después de todo lo que paso-el Pelinegro sonrío maliciosamente y luego continuo jalando a Yaten dentro de la casa-

Dudo que regrese así como si nada ¿Qué le vas a decir? Ay perdóname por todo no volverá a pasar…claro que no Yaten-Yaten se soltó del agarre de su hermano y avanzo sin despedirse- Seiya se tumbo en el sofá al ver la reacción seguido por Taiki quien hizo lo mismo.

¿Por qué es tan terco? Es mucho más fácil dejarla ir y ya, se puede conseguir otra que si aguante-Hablo Seiya recargando su cabeza en el respaldo del sofá-

Pues…si el hace enojar a Michiru y ella es lista cosa que no dudo va a terminar hundiéndonos-Taiki se levanto molesto y camino hacia su cuarto.

¿También vas a empacar?-hablo Seiya viendo como el chico sacaba una maleta de viaje antes de seguir hacia su cuarto; Taiki se limito a contestar y siguió avanzando.

 **XXX**

Solo necesita firmar aquí- Hablo una señorita mientras la rubia firmaba un poco dudosa, al terminar la firma la chica que los atendía tomo los papeles y se levanto excusándose.

Haruka muchas gracias enserio, te prometo que te voy a recompensar y que con esto no te voy a molestar mas- hablo la aguamarina quien tenia el móvil en sus manos que vibraba constantemente. Haruka miraba a la chica tan angustiada.

No te preocupes Michi, yo siempre estaré dispuesta y lo sabes…y siempre lo has sabido- la mano de la rubia estaba apunto de acariciar la mejilla de su acompañante hasta que la dependienta de bienes raíces regresaba.

Todo esta listo, Bienvenidas a su nueva casa-hablo la chica entregando las llaves a la rubia, quien las tomo sin titubear, miro a la aguamarina y le sonrío.

 **Continuara…**

 ** _Notas de la Autora:_**

Hola chicos, realmente estoy muy muy apenada por la falta de actualización, estoy intentando seguir con la historia, es un poco difícil por que cuando tengo ideas y las anoto olvido sentarme en la computadora a escribirlas y hasta que derepente me topo con las ideas es cuando me siento. En fin los capos están bien cortitos pero iré aumentándolos, ya se va a poner bueno esto, les agradezco su preferencia y gracias por los review son demasiado importantes para mi, sin más que decir nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.


	4. Shooting Star

**Rosas en la Habitación**

 **Capitulo III**

 **Shooting Star**

" _Hace dos años y un día que vivo sin el_

 _Hace dos años y un día que no lo eh vuelto a ver y_

 _Aunque no eh sido feliz aprendí a vivir sin su amor_

 _Pero al ir olvidando de pronto una noche volvió_ _"_

Vio a sus dos hermanos en el aeropuerto, llevaban maletas, sonrío y alzo la mano para llamar su atención.

¡Aquí estas!, te vamos a acompañar, pero lo estamos haciendo por que si aquella noviecita tuya habla, nos va a hundir a todos y sabes perfectamente todo lo que nos esforzamos para estar aquí.-hablo Taiki quien llevaba lentes oscuros y una gorra para evitar que lo reconocieran.

No te preocupes Taiki, lo tengo todo planeado- hablo Yaten mostrándole un par de boletos para que los tres pudiesen viajar.

Lo siento, ya no hay tickets…-dijo Seiya llegando hasta sus hermanos, vio los boletos y sonrío.

¿Así que lo tienes todo planeado eh?... dime ¿Qué va a pasar si Michiru suelta algún rumor?, un rumor que ella pueda comprobar con alguna prueba como fotografías.-hablo Seiya poniendo nervioso a su hermano mayor quien fijo de nuevo su mirada en Yaten, el peliblanco sonrío burlonamente y vio como algunos reporteros los ubicaban.

Ahora veras hermanito, ella podrá tener toda la verdad pero yo soy mas rápido.- se quito los lentes y la gorra y acomodo su cabello un poco antes de llamar la atención de los reporteros quienes se apresuraron a llegar hasta el trío de de cantantes quien estaban comenzado a arrasar en las listas de popularidad.

 **XXX**

La rubia se paseaba nerviosamente por el departamento, se había colocado el uniforme y estaba trenzando su larga cabellera, para después levantarla con pasadores y poder moverse libremente en el trabajo, escucho como un coche se estacionaba fuera del edificio, no tuvo el valor de acercarse a la ventana, termino con su cabello tomo su bolso y casi corrió a la puerta dispuesta para salir rápidamente pero esta fue abierta antes que ella lo que hizo que se sobresaltara de golpe.

Ay dios…eres tu- dijo aliviada Minako al ver a Haruka entrar mientras aventaba las llaves a una mesita que se encontraba cerca.

¿Todo bien? ¿Esperabas a alguien mas o por que el sobresalto?- Haruka la observo bien y noto como su uniforme estaba planchado y acomodado con gran meticulosidad lo que era algo inusual en ella.

No…para nada es solo que siempre que sales con…esa llegas tarde muy tarde, tan tarde que hasta puedo pensar mal. -Dijo defendiéndose y evitando los ojos de su novia.

¿Es enserio? Vamos a comenzar otra vez, esa es la Srita Kaioh, una huésped y además amiga mia de secundaria, no te lo había dicho…y te pido por favor no te refieras ella como una cualquiera y mucho menos comiences a hacerte ideas en tu cabecita, si a veces me tardo, pero es que nos quedamos platicando o le ayudo a cargar cosas cuando la dejo en el hotel…-Haruka se acerco tomando de la cintura la chica y obligándola a que la mirara, por su parte Minako sin pensarlo se apodero de sus labios haciendo así que el asunto pasara segundo termino, se separo lentamente y miro a su compañera a los ojos dominando sus sentimientos y tratando de calmar los de ella.

Perdón, yo no puedo evitar sentir celos por ella, es que es muy bonita y siento que…-pero no pudo terminar su frase al ser callada por el dedo índice de la rubia.

Shhh, Minako, mi Mina, mi amor no digas eso…ella es bonita si, pero no es mas bonita que tu… te lo aseguro- por primera vez en tres meses le mintió, ella sabia muy en el fondo que no había chica mas bonita que aquella diosa de olas marinas que toca suaves melodías al compás del viento y la mar, pero no le podía decir a su novia que a pesar de que sentía gran cariño por ella, Michiru significaba mas que cariño, mas que belleza, incluso mas que un te amo, ella tenia su corazón desde hace años y ahora al volver a verla estaba completamente segura que cada vez que creía haberla olvidado, habían sido solo desesperados intentos, pues jamás podría sacarla de su ser.

Bueno, ¿me puedes llevar al hotel? Makoto llamo diciendo que tenia que atender una emergencia familiar y me pidió que me quedara a cargo del hotel, ya sabes que ella es muy exagerada, que si algo puede pasar por la noche y bla bla bla y quiere que este ahí…-Haruka asintió levemente y dejo el paso libre para que la chica saliera del departamento.

Bueno solo iré por un cambio de ropa para estar cómoda, en vista de que no vendrás a dormir, me quedare también en el hotel para hacerte compañía.- Minako asintió y salio del departamento, suspiro y agradeció que estuviesen tan cerca de la puerta principal, salio del edificio y camino hacia el auto, miro al cielo y vio el pasar de un avión, entonces recordó las palabras que salieron de aquel chico al otro lado de la línea " _Muchas gracias, en unas horas estaré tomando un avión para ir hasta alla, estate tranquila nadie sabrá que tu me dijiste su ubicación y por el dinero no te preocupes yo te bonificare una gran suma en agradecimiento, pero no quiero que perdamos el contacto"_

Subió al auto y se recargo en el asiento mientras en su cabeza se generaba una batalla entre la codicia, la envidia y los celos contra lo moral, la confianza y la lealtad, y aunque le doliera aceptarlos los primeros sentimientos eran quienes iban ganando.

 **XXX**

Se recostó en la cama y miro a su alrededor, era un cuarto pequeño pero acogedor, miro hacia la ventana y aquellas cortinas rosadas tan simples que había tenido que escoger rápidamente revoloteaban suavemente, aquel pequeño tocador no era nada parecido al cual anteriormente había visto su belleza al despertar, sonrío al saber que al menos contaba con el baño dentro de su cuarto, suspiro y acomodo su cabello aguamarina extendiéndolo sobre la almohada, acomodo su rostro mirando hacia el televisor que tenia enfrente y lo encendió buscando algún canal interesante, dejo en un canal de noticias y tomo el nuevo móvil que había comprado esa misma tarde, cuando aterrada tuvo que tirar el anterior al ver que aquel mensaje se había dibujado en su bandeja _"se donde estas preciosa, voy por ti y no podrás escapar de nuevo, serás mía quieras o no"._ Movió su cabeza de forma negativa y comenzó a textear.

Muchas gracias, por prestarme tu nombre para la casa te prometo que cuando junte el dinero necesario y pueda moverme de aquí esta casa Será tuya, te quiero mucho-dijo mientras escribía en su celular y pulsaba enviar; La música de la cortinilla del noticiero llamo su atención, miro a la reportera, quien se encontraba en un aeropuerto, Michiru al ver esta escena se levanto de golpe y sus ojos se abrieron anonadados y al mismo tiempo asustados al ver a aquel peliblanco pavonearse ante la cámara, tomo el control remoto rápidamente sin despegar la vista del televisor, subió el volumen sin dar crédito de lo que comenzaba a escuchar.

No...no puede estar pasando…-susurro para si misma y dejo caer el control de la cama mientras las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar rápidamente.

 **XXX**

Su condición es muy grave, no queríamos dar alerta a las autoridades por que sabia donde estaba pero ahora al parecer ha cambiado de móvil y me eh es difícil contactarla, sé que ella esta en Japón, es originaria de allá y es obvio que quería volver para sentirse bien.-Hablaba Yaten fingiendo preocupación en su rostro, los reporteros rodeaban al trío que esperaba por abordar su avión.

¿Desde cuando es que la Srta Kaioh presenta este cuadro de desorden mental?-pregunto una reportera, Yaten se dirigió a ella y una falsa lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Bueno…desde hace algunos meses cuando anunciamos la gira juntos y le propusimos que ella podría cantar, entre los ensayos y el que aprendiera a entonar la estreso mucho y bueno…perdió la cabeza, creímos que era solo cosa de descansar pero hace tres meses una noche mis hermanos y yo llegamos a casa después de cerrar algunas fechas mas ya incluyendo a Michiru y bueno…ella ya no estaba, ni sus cosas. Así que por favor, gente de Japón si alguien la ha visto no duden en avisarnos…y si me estas viendo Michi…mi amor voy por ti no temas te encontrare- las lagrimas del peliblanco se desbordaron incontrolablemente, Taiki tomo a Yaten del brazo alejándolo de la prensa rápidamente.

Muchas gracias a todos por venir y gracias por ayudar a mi hermano, gracias-hablo Seiya excusándose con los medios, quienes comenzaron a terminar trasmisiones o a cortar sus notas rápidamente.

Eso fue muy bajo Yaten-hablaba Taiki mientras jalaba a su hermano a la puerta de abordaje.

Hasta para mi fue bajo hermanito pero debo reconocer que estuvo muy bien pensado- le apremio Seiya quien venia de tras de el caminando a prisa también.

Necesito que los dos se callen, es un viaje largo y lo que menos quiero es escucharlos parlotear- volvió a hablar Taiki quien comenzaba a fastidiarse de esta idea.

 **XXX**

Su móvil vibraba una y otra vez, la rubia quien manejaba miraba de reojo el celular que se encendía por algunos segundos y después se apagaba para volverse a encender, Minako quien iba en el copiloto miro el móvil de su amada y vio quien le llamaba, volvió su vista a la ventana y frunció el seño.

¿Quieres que le conteste y le diga que ya estas fuera de servicio?-hablo la chica sin voltear a verla. Haruka sin despegar la vista de la carretera sonrío

Ja…eres linda cuando estas celosa, no te preocupes yo me ocupo, después le regreso la llamada.-siguió manejando al ver que a Minako para nada le parecía graciosos el cumplido que acaba de recibir, el móvil seguía desesperadamente vibrando y Haruka no podía concentrarse del todo, Michiru no era caprichosa, tampoco la llamaba tanto entonces si aquel móvil se encendía a cada instante era por que la estaba pasando mal.

Lo siento…-dijo Haruka quien acelero de golpe el auto, sabiendo que el hotel estaba cerca, se estaciono en la puerta y rápidamente tomo el celular, Minako soltó su cinturón molesta, y bajo del auto azotando la puerta.

Pero te vas a morir Michiru, vas a regresar por donde viniste… por lo que me llamo Minako Aino-hablo la chica mientras avanzaba molesta para adentrarse al hotel.

Srita Michiru, ¿es que acaso es su casa no tiene reloj, ya es tarde y la gente normal duerme?-jugueteo un poco, pero la respiración cortada y los suspiros de sentimiento que se escuchaban del otro lado del teléfono hicieron que su sonrisa burlona se desvaneciera al instante-

Estas bien ¿Michiru?- la voz del otro lado del articular se encontraba entre cortada, eran pocas las palabras que la rubia podía entender.

Mich…cálmate si tranquila, habla mas despacio, mas claro no entiendo…-la rubia preocupada miro hacia el hotel en donde anteriormente Minako se había perdido y aunque su razón decía que no, encendió el auto de nuevo y sin cortar la llamada, hacia caso a su corazón que volvía a traicionarla una vez mas.

 **XXX**

La aguamarina hiperventilaba tratando de articular las palabras mas despacio.

En la…tele…estan…diciendoqueestoyloca yesoesmentiraquieredestruirme el viene aquí, vienen todos por mi- balbuceo mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar desconsoladamente, su respiración se agitada y su cabeza parecía explotar, entonces escuchar aquella voz la reconforto y aquellas palabras eran justamente lo que ella quería, lo que ella estaba esperando oír-

Tranquila Michiru, voy camino hacia allá, tranquila, no tardo, no colgare mientras llegue, estaré aquí acompañándote- escucho aquella frase de aquel tono que la hacia sentirse segura, la hacia sentirse protegía en un mundo de extraños en donde los lobos ya habían comenzado camino para cazar una vez mas al cordero marino.

 **Continuara….**

 **Notas de la Autora**

Es malo responder llamadas cuando vas conduciendo, podrían sufrir un accidente…no lo hagan por favor.

Y bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo, vaya me tarde un poco menos en actualizar; la verdad la eh pasado un poco mal anímicamente y cuando recordaba el fanfic a pesar de que mil ideas venían a mi cabeza no encontraba la motivación para escribir, pero estoy aquí y prometo estarlo mas seguido.

Dejen review realmente es muy importante para mi, cada que leo sus comentarios me hacen sentirme feliz y querida y sobre todo con ganas de continuar esto.

Sobre "De tu propio Chocolate" mars de fuego se ha retirado ya de los fanfics así que voy a leer la historia y si veo como continuarla lo hare si no me veré obligada a eliminarla, espero puedan comprender que hare mi mayor esfuerzo.

Muchas gracias por leerme Matta-ne


	5. Estrella de Mar

**Rosas en la habitación**

 ** _Capitulo IV_**

 **Estrella de mar**

 _El perfume de su almohada tú lo conoces bien  
y la humedad de sus sábanas blancas también.  
Que suerte la tuya  
que puedes tenerlo a tus pies  
sintiendo en tu boca sus besos que saben a miel…_

La rubia bajo del auto casi corriendo, coloco la llave en el cerrojo de la puerta y entro de golpe, la casa era pequeña asi que no tardo en llegar hasta el cuarto en donde la aguamarina se encontraba en posicion fetal, sus ojos estaban rojos, hinchados y las lágrimas no dejaban de correr; miro a la rubia recién llegada, Haruka se acercó sentándose a borde de la cama y dejando que michiru la aprisionara con sus brazos.

Yo no estoy loca- susurro mientras le costaba respirar, la rubia la apreto contra su pecho y hundio su rostro en aquel cabello aguamarina.

No, tu no lo estas. Pero porfavor, tienes que calmarte y explicarme que está pasando, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte si no se nada?- la aguamarina solo tomaba zancadas de aire y negaba con la cabeza.

No puedo-dijo al fin soltándose de ella y tratando de controlar, Haruka suspiro y limpio las últimas lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de la chica.

Michi por favor…-suplico de nuevo Haruka quien se dejo caer en la cama con sus manos en la cabeza, tratando de comprender a la chica.

Haruka…para mi hablar de eso no es fácil…solo necesito que nadie sepa en donde estoy, que nadie se entere que sigo en Japón y que digas en el hotel que me llevaste al aeropuerto de regreso a Londres…-la aguamarina se levanto de la cama, camino hacia el pequeño tocador y saco una fotografía, se encontraba ella algunos años más joven y al lado tres chicos bien parecidos, resaltaban por su similitud de rasgos, cabelleras plateada, negra y castaña. Todos sonreían hacia la cámara; Se acerco hacia la rubia quien seguía acostada con las manos en su cabeza, se sentó en la cama y suspiro.

Haruka…no dejes que ellos me encuentren por favor- la rubia se levanto de golpe y vio la fotografía, observo como las lágrimas de la aguamarina comenzaban a rodar una vez más. Negó con su cabeza y tomo la fotografía para observarla mejor.

Haruka, no permitas que me vuelvan a hacer daño y te prometo que cuando esté lista te lo contare, todo…pero por favor, no me presiones, no ahora que todo el mundo cree que estoy loca-Michiru seco sus lágrimas y se acerco a la ventana mientras observaba el tranquilo vecindario.

Michiru, yo siempre te protegeré.-hablo la rubia quien memorizaba cada uno de los rostros de esa fotografía.

 **XXX**

Minako doblaba las toallas molestamente, miraba el reloj de pared cada minuto y su sangre hervía, Haruka no había llegado a dormir, ni siquiera se encontraba en el hotel, su móvil estaba apagado y ella no podía abandonar su trabajo para salir a buscarla.

Vaya, alguien paso una muy mala noche-entro Rei al cuarto de servicio y observo a la rubia quien refunfuñaba entre dientes, Minako la miro indiferente y volvió a su trabajo.

Bueno, tú lo pediste, yo te advertí que el turno nocturno era lo peor…pero pues solo restan 5 días no te preocupes…además ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en casa descansando-Minako volvió su mirada a la morena.

Si ya sé que yo pedí ese turno, pero fue para ayudar, es decir a nosotras jamás nos tocaban este tipo de turnos y se me hacía injusto.- Dijo justificando la decisión abrupta que había tomado.

¿Por qué tan molesta entonces?-Minako negó con la cabeza a la cuestión de Rei, tomo sus toallas y salió del cuarto de servicio sin decir nada más; Rei salió tras ella y la siguió hasta la recepción.

Chicas que bueno que las veo…mañana llegaran unos "huéspedes especiales", son cantantes así que es muy importante seguir el protocolo para ellos. Minako avísale a Haruka por favor que tiene que recogerlos a las 12:00 del mediodía, Rei por favor limpia la suite y Minako a las 9:00 am subes las bandejas de bienvenida, van a ser tres y una botella de vino tinto.-Minako se sobre salto un poco a esta noticia, sabia de quienes se trataban, pero algo estaba mal ¿había dicho que Rei limpiara la suite?

¿La suite?... ¿está ocupada por Kaioh...no?-la sangre de la rubia se helo al ver la cara de confusión de su amiga castaña, su corazón palpitaba fuertemente y el temor recorría todo su cuerpo.

Ayer Haruka me llamo entre la madrugada y me dijo que había llevado a la srita. Kaioh al aeropuerto, tomo un vuelo de regreso a Londres, dijo que tu tomaste una siesta y ella fue quien la ayudo a desempacar… ¿no te aviso?-Minako solo agacho la cabeza, maldición, no recordaba si realmente había tomado esa siesta, ella estaba segura que la rubia no había pisado el hotel, desde que la dejo afuera de este y corrió atender el llamado de aquella niñita caprichosa; suspiro y levanto la cara asintiendo levemente.

Deberías ir a descansar ya… ¿te pido un taxi?, o ¿Haruka vendrá por ti?-suspiro sintiéndose confundida-

Pídeme el taxi, Haruka se quedó sin batería-dejo las toallas en recepción y sin más se alejó de aquellas chicas que la observaron hasta que se perdió entre los diferentes salones del hotel.

Le afecto mucho el turno nocturno, es por eso que solo se lo había dado a Haruka-dijo Makoto mirando hacia el camino donde la rubia se había perdido.

Si…aunque viste como abrió los ojos cuando mencionaste a Michiru, ella me había comentado que estaba algo celosa de esa chica…-Hablo Rei tomando las toallas que antes Minako había dejado varadas.

Bueno…si yo tuviera una novia tan guapa que se reencontrara con una conocida que es casi un ángel de la belleza, también estaría a la defensiva…-la castaña sonrió y tomo su lugar en la recepción.

¿Vas a dejar que termine su semana de turno nocturno?, si así se pone con un día, imagina toda la semana-Makoto asintió con la cabeza y mirada firme a su compañera.

Ella, rogo por ese turno, ¿para qué? No sé, pero no puede evadir sus responsabilidades, si somos amigas pero también debo ser firme con mis decisiones.-Rei suspiro, tomo bien las toallas y se alejó dispuesta a seguir con su día laboral.

 **XXX**

Abrió sus ojos al sentir como su cuerpo era aprisionado desde su vientre, levanto un poco la mirada y estaba ahí, no era la primera vez que dormían juntas, ni que despertaran abrazadas, compartieron tantas cosas que era normal la escena que se pintaba ahí, pero había algo que la hacía sentirse inquieta, su mirada subió por su pecho hasta su estilizado cuello, sus labios pequeños, rosados y aquel cabello rubio que parecía teñirse con el baño de sol que se colaba por aquellas cortinas. Suspiro y sintió un dolor estomacal que conocía y hace mucho no sentía, su respiración se agito y sintió la necesidad de subir hasta ella y besarla, besarla como la última vez que la vio.

 _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

¿Entonces esta es la despedida?-dijo la aguamarina mientras miraba como la ciudad se encendía de luces brillantes dando paso a la noche.

¿a qué hora te iras?- Haruka suspiro al terminar la pregunta rogando que no fuera tan pronto, rogando que aquel instante se quedara ahí, varado en el tiempo, que los relojes se detuvieran que se congelara aquel hermoso rostro iluminado por la luz de luna.

Ya tarde, mi vuelo sale a media noche, tengo que estar ahí a las 11 en punto así que bueno, aun me queda tiempo aquí…te voy a extrañar mucho…-las lágrimas de la aguamarina comenzaron a caer lentamente. Haruka sonrió y se levantó de aquella colina en donde acostumbraban a pasar el tiempo después de clases.

Ven…-le ofreció su mano para que Michiru pudiese levantarse; Llegaron hasta una pequeña cabina fotográfica, y aprovecharon cada instante posando ante aquella máquina; visitaron cada lugar favorito de la aguamarina terminando fuera de aquella escuela en donde se vieron la primera vez.

Bueno…pues sin duda debíamos estar aquí- Michiru observo el enorme edificio y al voltear hacia la rubia pudo observar como una lagrima cristalina bajaba por la mejilla de la rubia.

¿Me vas a extrañar?- Haruka miro a la chica y sonrió de lado.

Iré contigo…no físicamente, pero estaré ahí…-le ofreció una pequeña cadena de la cual prendía un relicario en forma de estrella marina, Michiru la tomo y observo la pequeña foto que se encontraba ahí adentro, el llanto se apodero de ambas, sus cuerpos se aprisionaron en aquel abrazo que parecía que romperían sus costillas, no querían dejar de verse y ella, aquella rubia no quería dejarla ir; unieron sus miradas, Michiru cerro sus ojos deteniendo aquel momento, Haruka se armó de valor arriesgando todo, aprovechando o desperdiciando los últimos minutos juntas y al verla ahí tan vulnerable, tan angelical, sus manos subieron hasta sus mejillas, sus labios tomaron vida propia y se unieron en los de aquella chica, en los de su mejor amiga; La aguamarina sintió aquel calor en su boca, se quedó ahí, quieta, sintiendo un dolor en su estómago tan diferente a cualquier otro, su cabeza hacia cortocircuito pero su instinto la traiciono, sus labios cedieron y correspondió aquel beso mientras las lágrimas de cada una brotaban de sus ojos y terminaban fundiéndose, convirtiéndose en una mientras caían al vacío.

 _::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::Flash End::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

Seguía mirándola, pensando en armarse de valor, pero cuando se había decidido, los ojos verde esmeralda, se abrieron de golpe, encontrándose con los zafiros asustados que la veían nerviosamente al verse descubiertos.

Lo siento…nos quedamos…me quede dormida-dijo la rubia ruborizándose al ver a la chica, Michiru se sentó en la cama apenada y contuvo la respiración.

Si...si nos quedamos dormidas…perdón, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas-dijo levantándose de la cama y acercándose a la ventana.

Minako debe estar histérica…-llevo sus manos a la cabeza y se levantó de la cama, aún tenía la ropa de ayer, se sintió apenada y miro a su acompañante en la habitación quien perdía su mirada en el vecindario.

¿Quieres salir cierto?-sintió pena por ella, aun no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, porque se ocultaba y por qué la declaraban loca; ella por su parte la miro y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

Minako… ¿es la chica rubia verdad?...tu novia- nunca había odiado tanto esa frase "tu novia", desde su voz se escuchaba como una sentencia, como la palabra más horrorosa.

Si, este… ¿mi móvil?, ¿Dónde lo deje?-dijo buscando entre las sabanas, Michiru sonrió para sí misma, aquel recuerdo seguía en su mente, el dolor estomacal regreso, pero esta vez se sentía bien, esta vez le gustaba sentirlo y aunque en su cabeza el nombre de Minako resonaba fuertemente, sus sentimientos no querían apagar lo que empezaba a encenderse.

Está en el cajón…-dijo apuntando al peinador frente a la cama, Haruka se levantó rápidamente, se dirigió hacia el peinador, abrió el cajón, miro su móvil, al lado de él se encontraba un álbum fotográfico, sonrió y tomo ambos objetos, se volvió hacia la cama, enseñando el álbum de la chica.

Valla, es aquí donde guardas tus secretos más oscuros-dijo llamando la atención de su amiga, quien seguía distraída con la mirada perdida, alzo su cabeza y solio vio como la rubia abría aquel libro y fijaba su mirada en la primer página; solo necesito 4 fotografías para sobresaltarse, solo necesito 4 imágenes para sentir la necesidad de protegerla, de escudriñar en su vida, al ver aquellos solo una frase estaba en su cabeza "no dejaría que esos malditos la encontraran".

 **XXX**

Rodaba en la cama tratando de dormir, pero el miedo recorría su cuerpo, aquella persona tras el teléfono se escuchaba firme en sus decisiones y claro en sus disimuladas amenazas, no sabía a ciencia cierta con quien estaba tratando, pero le aterraba el hecho de que Michiru haya huido de un día a otro ¿Qué le iba a decir? Por otra parte Haruka no había aparecido y no la creía capaz de irse con ella, su corazón le decía que estaba junto a ella y que seguían dentro del país pero ¿Cómo asegurarse de ello si no podía contactarla?, los pensamientos daban vuelta mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban del cansancio acumulado, se acomodó para dormir y miro a su lado, estaba sola, ni siquiera estaba su olor, ni siquiera su alma, sus lágrimas rodaron pero su sueño fue más fuerte y se entregó a Morfeo entre nostalgia y melancolía.

 **Notas del Autor** :

Sé que soy como una estrella fugaz que pasa por aquí cada año y ya no sé cómo disculparme. Espero disfruten la lectura y me dejen sus comentarios. Los review me hacen muy feliz y ayudan a mis bloqueos de inspiración, crean que leo y releo sus buenos deseos, sus consejos y sus felicitaciones, me gustaría seguir recibiéndolos. En cuanto al capítulo esta cortito pero trate de plasmar el cómo me siento en estos momentos. Con este fic quiero romper algunas barreras que tengo en cuanto a la escritura y espero que juntos lo logremos.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo, los quiero.


End file.
